In conventional educational environment, additional to classes in traditional classroom lessons, various assistances to students may be provided via online sites in sharing class material and in establishing communication channel between parents and teachers. In cases of online classes, attendance and assignments/tests are checked and performed online. As more types of mobile devices with numerous functionalities become available, more real time data may be utilized in providing more comprehensive education assistance services.